Chilltown
Chilltown was the alliance between Will Kirby, Mike "Boogie" Malin and Shannon Dragoo formed in Big Brother 2. Both Will and Mike "Boogie" were brought back for Big Brother All-Stars, and Mike "Boogie" was the eventual winner, where Will came in 4th place. Chilltown is so far the only alliance in Big Brother history to have both of its initial members win the grand prize. Chilltown saw a resurgence in Big Brother 14 with the returning Mike "Boogie" as a coach and houseguest Frank Eudy often deemed ChillTown 2.0. The alliance is considered by many fans to be the greatest and most successful alliance in Big Brother history with members Will Kirby and Mike "Boogie" Malin being crowned winners in their respective seasons. Creation Chilltown was created near the beginning of Big Brother 2. It consisted of Will Kirby, Mike "Boogie" Malin, and Will's showman-tic partner, Shannon Dragoo. Justin Sebik was partly in the alliance until he got expelled from the house. Victory The members of the Chilltown alliance were big targets in the Big Brother 2 house, with almost the entire house conspiring against them. The alliance eventually was down to its final member, Will Kirby. Still remaining a target, Will managed to survive each week and made it to the final two without winning a single HOH competition. He won the season by a vote of 5 to 2. The Chilltown alliance were also big tagets in the Big Brother 7 house. But managed to evade nominations for a long time. Chilltown as well as the BB6 Alliance were the the most feared alliance in the Big Brother 7 house. The Chilltown alliance was also victorious in All-Stars, when Mike "Boogie" Malin won by a 6 to 1 vote. Revival Chilltown was resurrected in All-Stars, when both Will Kirby and Mike "Boogie" Malin returned. This season marked the introduction of the infamous ChillTown Phone Calls. During Big Brother 14, the alliance was resurrected for a second time, with Frank Eudy and coach Mike "Boogie" Malin becoming ChillTown 2.0. The alliance was not so successful, and Mike and Frank finished in tenth and seventh place respectively. Category:Alliances MembersCategory:Chill Town Members of the Chilltown Alliance in it's origin Big Brother 2 were Will Kirby, Mike "Boogie" Malin, Krista Stegall and Justin Sebik and Shannon Dragoo. Although the main members of the Chilltown Alliance were regareded as Mike "Boogie" Malin, Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo. In Big Brother 7 or Big Brother All Stars. Will Kirby and Mike "Boogie" Malin were the only members of the original alliance from Season 2. They also formed Sub Alliances with Jase from Big Brother 5, James from Big Brother 6 and Danielle from Big Brother 3 and with Janelle from Big Brother 6. Showmances In Big Brother 2 Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo were apart of a showmance during their time in the Big Brother 2 house and a short time afterwards before they eventually broke up. In Big Brother 7 or Big Brother All Stars Will Kirby and Janelle from Big Brother 6 were apart of a showmance but was ended when Janelle evicted Will form the Big Brother 7 house. Although during both their time in the Big Brother 7 house they both admitted that they were "using" each other and it wasn't a true love romance. Will Kirby was also involved in a one sided showmance with Howie from Big Brother 6. Mike "Boogie" Malin was also involved in a showmance in the Big Brother 7 house